The emphasis of this project for this year is on methodology, especially the formalization and translation into standard computer methodology and into working software of a thus far largely intuitive method of model building evolved over the years by project personnel. Particular attention will be directed toward procedures which could be characterized as interactive graphics, heuristic search procedures, and sensitivity analysis, which are now mostly being done by hand. A limited amount of model-building and analysis will be carried on, with emphasis in gluconeogenesis and neurochemistry.